


Violence in the Blood

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Charles is attacked, Erik doesn't hesitate to defend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violence in the Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/10091430488/he-doesnt-hesitate-to-shoot-it-doesnt-matter).

He doesn’t hesitate to shoot.

It doesn’t matter who these men are. It doesn’t matter what they want. They tried to hurt Charles; for that alone, they deserve to die.

The gunfire is so loud that he barely hears it, only feels the jerk from the gun and sees the bodies drop, one then two. He can feel the cooling metal of the bullets lodged in their heads. It’s reassuring, in its own way.

The gun stays trained on them, even while blood leaks across the floor. The muscles in his arm are trembling but he can’t relax. He can’t release his grip on the gun.

“Charles,” he says, able to hear the waver in his voice but unable to acknowledge it. “Are you alright?”

From his peripheral vision he sees the rush of frantic movement as Charles hurries forward, right into the path of the damn gun. The man is the biggest idiot that Erik has ever known. He even bothers to check both men for a pulse, even when they have gaping wounds in the centre of their foreheads.

“They’re dead,” he says. “Erik, you killed them.”

“They wanted to hurt us.”

 _You._

Charles’s expression is one of open, blanket horror, but Erik has put more bodies in the ground than he would want to admit to: bad men, men who deserved it. He’s watched blood crawl over the floor and he’s heard screams ringing in his ears. His mutation was made for this.

There’s a world of difference between him and Charles.

Even blood can’t bridge the gap.


End file.
